Certain wireless network architectures include one or more wireless access points (AP). Access points are specially configured nodes that allow wireless client devices to connect to a wired network (e.g., local area network) using a wireless communication standard, such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 (known commercially as Wi-Fi™). The access points function as a central transmitter and receiver of radio signals and typically connect to a router (via a wired network). Each access point in a deployment can relay data between the wireless client devices (such as computers, printers and mobile handset devices) and devices on the wired network.